conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pelicary
__TOC__ Image uploads Please name your images more specifically in the future. For example, File:600px-Flag of the Vatican City.svg.png would have better been named File:Flag of the Papal States.png, and File:713px-EU-Italy.svg.png might have been File:Location of the Papal States in the EU.png. Thanks in advance. Woogers - talk 22:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Please name your images more appropriately. This is the second time I have asked this of you. It helps keep the wiki neat and organized. Woogers - talk 02:49, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I know they don't care on althist. Try to make the filenames very specific and very clear. Like "Mao Zedong Portrait 1960.jpg" or "Blank Map of Provinces of Canada Coloured.png" instead of "1000px-mao.jpg" or "canadaprovs!!!.png" PS are you still playing on Althist? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 22:29, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Disscusion Banning Lady Gaga cause she dresses up like a man...? Did you leave Milan's and Paris's fashion industries alone? If you didn't I have to kill you. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Millan and Paris fashion is fine, as long as they don't gender-bend and cause people to go, "Is that a girl, wait..a boy?" -Sunkist- 23:01, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey we are all allowed to have our own nations 00:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC) what happens to all the "gender bending" transpeople who live in France, Italy, Turkey, Spain, etc cuz they and Turkey's gots a whole bunch of em kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 01:22, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Cultural change, etheir they have the choice to leave or intergrate into the new society. If they want to leave, the state will pay for your ticket and language classes and a home for you for the next year. -Sunkist- 01:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Military Airplanes Would you be interested in employing EAS/Marelli airplanes for your Airforce. As this is a European project (one of the headquarters is in Paris) I wanted to know if you want to participate in it. HORTON11 13:42, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I think this is a great idea, I'll join in. -Sunkist- 19:10, September 12, 2011 (UTC) The new EAS-Marelli M7, aka the "Globetrotter" has come out, so I don't know if you'd be interested in getting these for your airforce. HORTON11 19:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure what the price is, can I get some jobs in the EU to build them? I need some more information before getting them. -Sunkist- 19:28, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I had put there was a factory in Toulouse but if you want to open others to manufacture other military planes or Civilian Airbuses. HORTON11 19:35, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Would it be possible for Aston Martin to join Alfa Group as a subsidiary. I'm sure it would be much more successful under Alfa management and i'll make a nice page (just check out the one for Ferrari). HORTON11 19:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) No all jobs would stay in the EU but the company would be under Alfa control to make it more efficient and profitable. HORTON11 19:27, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Pangam-Pangat Yes. Go ahead and add yourself. There are a few maps in the Pangam-Pangat Category. Edit the ethnolinguistic map, stake map, and tribal map. I am yet to make formal rules, so any questions that aren't already there, you may ask on the talk page. Pangam-Pangat has been frozen lately due to it being kind of scattered and high-investment but using what I have learned from Althistory I hope we can start up a true Conworld that is representative of what a full constructed world could be. Thanks for joining, you've inspired me to actually get back to working on this lol. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 03:54, September 30, 2011 (UTC) The Lord Hey, you've been gone for sometime. I would like to inform younthat I was being insane and have found faith in the Lord. South America will gladly welcome the Catholic Church, I'm sorry for the huge delay on clarity. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:07, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Portugal Portugal needs you man, you need to do something in AvAr!! ;) Imperium Guy 15:24, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol. I know I started it but let's not turn this into a secret channel for talking about Althist stuff… :P Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 07:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Project participation In response to what you typed in my blog: "Hey, would you like to join one of the community conworlds? Prehaps Futrue World? We are kinda lonely, Me, United, Minecraftian, and Supermonkey. Its good stuff." I'm replying here so that you will be notified of it faster, instead of having to go back to my blog to check. I am currently taking MineCraftian up on his offer to participate in his Irradiation project but I will certainly see if I can participate in a few others as well. Any project in particular you want me to join? Cerne 23:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Ecch...why am I such a perfectionist? Forgot to italicize the quote (^_^;) Cerne 00:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Woah The UFSA ain't allowed to contact you as you are Communist, old SADP stuff. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:55, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Not a communist. SADP Stuff, what? -Sunkist- 00:31, November 17, 2011 (UTC) The new flag looks pretty good. =) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I like it too. -Sunkist- 21:10, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I would like to ask if you could make a map of my American World Timline in 1864. Thanks DeanSims 20:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm not very good at making maps. -Sunkist- 20:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to keep the USST? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:16, November 22, 2011 (UTC) FW May return to future world, however no promises. I have lots of school work and not much time. Kunarian 20:23, November 23, 2011 (UTC) How's the new emblem I Promised? :D Imperium Guy 20:37, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I really like it. Thanks! -Sunkist- 02:26, November 27, 2011 (UTC) China Regardless of whether or not you decide to play China, don't revert anything else, because I want the blank China to be a but more aggressive to more resemble the real life PRC a bit. A human behind China would only make it more fun. Woogers - talk ( ) 07:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm in debate with myself, over being China or Germany, seeing that the New Germanic Empire gone, I could expand. I like China, but I know more about my own culture, I know nothing about Chinese writing, politics..---Sunkist- 07:28, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Zack, do you think the USSR should ratify the Boston Protocol or refuse to do so? I want to be in agreement with you. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:33, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Our entire arsenal would be destroyed, and we have the largest amount of nuclear weapons on earth. Do not sign it, because these things are just as destructive as the UE's fusion weapons. ---Sunkist- 11:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC) No. . . they would be replaced. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:48, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Belgrade You should be bombing East Bulgaria and not one of my cities. HORTON11: • 14:53, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I miss understood the East Bulgarian Map, it flew me off track. Sorry XD -Sunkist- 20:19, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Lent What, are you gonna sleep on the floor? Woogers - talk ( ) 22:19, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Yep.---Sunkist- 22:31, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Couldn't do it. I gave up Chinese food. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:05, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Haha, the pros of Atheism, sirs! I have Chinese food being delivered soon and I will be sleeping in my awesome bed! Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:08, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Pros are relative. And giving up Chinese food is good for my health and my wallet. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I also gave up on my Soft Drinks, witch is all I drink, so possibly another thing that will help. But I always pick 3 things and drop either one or two. Did you get ash on your forehead? ---Sunkist- 00:53, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't. I have 12 hours of classes on Wednesdays. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:14, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Wait, Christians are allowed to sleep on beds and eat Chinese food. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 11:59, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Not if you sacrifice them for Lent. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:14, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Is the sacrifice permanent or is it only for the duration of the Lent? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:28, February 24, 2012 (UTC) The duration. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:01, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Sun, can you work on your spelling? The German Empire article has typos everywhere. Provninces should be Provinces, etc. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Nah,Its fine. ---Sunkist- 01:41, March 2, 2012 (UTC) It's not fine... —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:57, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Rage Just chill, bro. Times get tough in these types of games and there will always be haters. Just carry on with what you're doing and don't leave. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 09:14, March 2, 2012 (UTC) NAM Hey, would you like for Australia to join the NAM? HORTON11: • 20:54, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Yaphese Australia Claim all you want. You will probably be able to have control everything outside Admiralty Gulf. However, Yarphei will not alter its claims to the area. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 23:21, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty out of the loop as far as FW 3.0, but note the rule "You may NOT go to war with another user without their permission." It's okay for you to invade, just don't take territory, feel free to claim what you want, and again, Admiralty Gulf shall remain Yarphese. Also I didn't mention the Torres Strait, I'll be happy to surrender most trading privileges if you need. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 00:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh-k then. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 01:01, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Spelling What internet browser do you use? I know that firefox and Google chrome have spell check, and I really think the professionalism of your articles could be improved with them. Plus Google Chrome is faster because it doesn't use a million buttons on its tool bar. Synthic 10:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC) GERMANY FTW LOLOL, TEXAS, NUM NUM NUM. Did you play as Rome, or did you die as America? -Sunkist- 10:41, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I sent settlers to those random islands as I lost the Texan mainland. Then Rome declared WAr on me as I settled those islands. :) Synthic 21:37, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Asking Hey i came up with a wiki called fictionvision. you can create a fake show, actor, novel, or anything with media. If you accept follow this link: http://fictionvision.wikia.com/wiki/FictionVision_Wiki